Ignited
by FLASHFAN123
Summary: King Nikolai, the Flame King must deal with his powers, his kingdom, and his sister engaging a man she just met! But when he loses control, he'll need his sister's help. I do not own Frozen, this is a parody. Special thanks to my friend Flautist4ever! Here's the link to her story /s/10378689/1/The-Search-for-Excalibur
1. Do You Wanna Build a Bon Fire!

**Ignited**

_**I thought maybe I'd take a break from writing fanfics on superheroes, and try writing a parody of one of my favorite Disney movies, Frozen. The plot will be pretty much the same, but the characters will be new-ish and the songs will be altered to fit the theme. I may also include songs and scenes that were NOT in the movie but could have been. I would also like to thank Flourist4ever for being a very supportive reader and friend, and I highly recommend reading her story. I do not own Frozen or Walt Disney Studios. R&amp;R, but most of all enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1: Do you want to build a bon fire?**

* * *

Brooklan. A strong sovereign nation, best known for being an excellent spring retreat. The King Alexander and Queen Helena ruled with a kind and loving touch. For they knew well that violence and warfare were not the ways of the Church. Yes, Brooklan was a Catholic kingdom, and all its residents will devout members of the Catholic faith. Everything seems happy at a glance.

Yet Brooklan has its fair shares of flaws. For instance, some residents believed that the tree nymphs that lived in the forests on the small isle just outside the bay were blasphemers, and that there sorcery involved black magic. Then there were the rumors that their trading partners were not always in benevolent intent. And many more problems faced Brooklan.

But right now, those problems were uncomprehending to the little prince no older than six lying in bed. The young prince was the pride and joy of the king and queen, but also the family secret. Two days after his birth, he was found in his playroom on fire, yet the boy himself seemed unharmed. It was decided between the king and queen themselves that no one else but the royal family knew about their child's gift, for they believed it was a gift from God. And while the prince's powers grew over time, they certainly posed no threat, what with the flames only being lukewarm.

And by the time the prince was three, he gained a little sister. As the royal siblings grew up sheltered in a castle, they became the best of friends. When the king and queen felt it was time to tell the princess about her brother's powers, she was fascinated by what her big brother could do, to actually make a small flame appear by just snapping his fingers. The two siblings were so close, they were inseparable. They even willingly shared a room.

Tonight, the prince was lying in bed, soundly asleep. He dreamed of following in his father's footsteps, leading Brooklan down the path of faith and peace. He would show the populace the gift God had granted him, and would show them the beauty and warmth in it. And he had also promised his sister that his first act as king would be to make her his right hand. That is, he _was_ dreaming of this until his five-year-old princess of a sister woke him up.

"Nikolai! Nikolai! Wake up! Wake up!" Princess Stephanie innocently shook her brother, trying to awaken him.

"Stephanie, go back to bed…" Nikolai barely managed to mutter that out through his exhaustion.

"I just _can't_," the princess continued, throwing herself onto her brother making him grunt, "the _sky_ is awake, so _I'm_ awake, so we have to _play_!"

"Go play by yourself!" Nikolai laughed as he nudged his sister off the bed. At first, she just sat there, thinking how she could persuade her brother. And then it hit her. She climbed back onto the bed, and slightly opened one of Nikolai's eyes.

"Do you wanna build a _bon fire_?" she asked grinning ear-to-ear. Nikolai now opened both eyes and smiled at her.

They rushed downstairs into the ballroom, lined it with the special metal that could protect against the fire, and set there playtime into motion as they met at the center of the room. Stephanie was jumping up and down with enthusiasm.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" she chanted. Nikolai held up his hand and snapped his fingers. A tiny lukewarm flame appeared on the tip of his thumb as Stephanie stared at it with awe. In a quick, flicking motion, Nikolai shot the flame into the air, towards the ceiling, and sent a shower of sparks to descend upon the excited little girl.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" she quietly whispered, while also making it sound like a yell. She then noticed Nikolai spreading sand across the entire ballroom floor.

"What's that for?" Stephanie asked.

"Watch this…" Nikolai instructed as he tapped his foot on the ground. Almost instantly, the sand fused into glass, and the princess was even more excited. Nikolai had also brought in a thick log, five strong sticks, and a smaller log. Then, he carved the smaller log into what looked like a head, and placed it on the bigger log, already propped up on four of the sticks, and finally, he place the fifth stick on the rear end of the log, set it ablaze, and spoke to his sister in a funny, semi-feminine voice.

"_Hi! I'm Lucy! And like sweet kisses!_"

"I love you, Lucy!" Stephanie cheered as Nikolai continued to amaze her with his powers. Stephanie wanted to hold Nikolai's hand, but she should have asked first. His hand was still channeling his powers, and as she touched it, she fell backwards from shock.

"Stephanie!" Nikolai cried out as he kneeled down to his sister to get a better look. To his shock, a coal-black streak formed in her perfect blonde hair. His eyes widened as they filled with tears before he cried out.

"MAMA! PAPA!" the king and queen burst through the ballroom doors.

"Nikolai, what happened?!" the king asked, horrified.

"We were just playing! She insisted I show her my powers, and then she touched my hand, and then she fell!"

"Alright, calm down! I know what to do!"

With that, the family mounted their horses and set off for the bay. Once they arrived, they took a small row boat and headed for the small forested isle not too far from the bay, unaware that a little boy apprentice to glassmakers and blacksmiths followed them with his dog, Sasha.

The royal family arrived at the point where there were only willow trees and the king called out.

"Please! Tree nymphs! My daughter is hurt! We need your help!"

The trees began to stir until the transformed themselves into humanoid creatures made of wood and grass. "It's the king!" "Is that his son?" "Why are they here?" "Quiet, here comes Mamica!" The oldest-looking female nymph approached the young prince and extended her gangly hand made of twigs. At first, Nikolai hesitated, but the old nymph smiled and spoke softly, "Don't worry, young man. I assure you, my _bark_ is worse than my _bite_." Nikolai finally placed his palm in hers and she seemed to "read" his palm.

"Hmmm… powers over flame… uh, born with them or cursed?" she asked the king.

"Oh! Uh, born, and they're getting stronger! First, can you help our daughter?"

The nymph examined the girl for a short time before looking back at the king, "She's lucky it was her hand. If it were her heart, this would be _much_ more difficult. But the _hand _and _head_ can be changed easily with a few mysticisms."

"Do what you must." The king blessed as the nymph's leaves glowed a deep green and she showed a visual image of recent events, and began to alter them.

"I recommend we remove _all_ magic, even _memories_ of magic…. but don't worry, I will leave the fun." With that, the old nymph placed the altered memories into Stephanie's head.

"She won't remember I have powers?" Nikolai asked disappointed.

"It's for the best." His father reassured. The head nymph led Nikolai towards the center of the group, towards a watering pool.

"Nikolai, listen to me," she began as images formed in the water, "there is much beauty and benevolence in your power, but also great danger… anger and fear will be your enemies… you must learn to control it."

Nikolai and his parents watched in horror as the images showed them visions of the citizens of Brooklan attacking Nikolai sometime in the future. But his father recomposed himself and tried to comfort Nikolai.

"He _can_ control it," he said, "until then, we'll reduce the staff. Close the gates. Keep him isolated…from everyone."

And that's just what they did. Within a few days, the gates were closed so that the citizens could not get close to the castle, the staff was reduced, but saddest of all, Nikolai and Stephanie had separate rooms, much to both children's chagrin. Nikolai was now instructed by his parents to wear tight, uncomfortable metal gauntlets that would block his flame powers, his father even came up with a rhyme to ensure that he did not forget the power: _constrain, refrain, don't let them see._

Stephanie would often try in vain to get her brother out of his room.

"Nikolai? _Do you wanna build a bon fire?_

_Come and play with me!_

_I hardly see you after all,_

_It's a big disaster all,_

_Why can't you just see?_

_We used to be best friends,_

_But now we're not, it makes me want to cry,_

_Do you wanna build a bon fire?_

_It doesn't have to be a bon fire!_"

"Go away, Stephanie!" Nikolai forced out of him.

"_Okay, bye."_

Years later, the king and queen would be sent on a diplomatic mission, only to wind up being killed by a rouge tidal wave. The kingdom mourned for days and held the funeral quickly. By this time, Nikolai was eighteen years old, and Stephanie fifteen. Until his twenty first birthday, Nikolai would leave the duties of running the kingdom to his father's advisers. Stephanie noticed Nikolai had never been seen for it, so she decided to try one more time.

"Nikolai? _Please, I know you're in there,_

_Everyone's asking where you are,_

_They say have courage, but it's hard to_

_I'm here for you, don't leave a scar,_

_We only have each other, just me and you_

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you wanna build a bon fire?_"

With that last line, Stephanie began to shed silent tears. Hearing every word and whimper, Nikolai moved towards the center of the room. And with an angry yell, he left his entire room scorched.

* * *

**Yes, I ripped off Loki at the end. But seriously, what did you think? Next chapter: For the First Time in Forever**


	2. Love is an Open Gate!

**Here it is! Chapter 2! Instead of **_**For the First Time In Forever**_**, I'm going to include two deleted scenes from the movie, if you go on youtube, you can find them. Then there will be an alternate version of **_**Love is an Open Door**_**! R&amp;R but most of all, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Love is an Open Gate!**

* * *

**Three years later…**

The kingdom was overflowing with joy, the gates were opening for the first time in years! Ships were docking from kingdoms far and wide! Neatabathe, The Eastern Dunes, Coromine, and other long-time allies of Brooklan. Everyone was talking about what was happening!

"The gates are opening!"

"And for a whole day!"

"Prince Nikolai is being crowned!"

"Did he really insist on being Baptized first?"

"Ah, Brooklan, the most mysterious of all Neatabathe's trading partners. Just open those gates and let me revel in its secrets!... Did I say that out loud?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the castle, an eighteen-year-old girl was fast asleep. Her snores echoed throughout her entire room until a knock sounded at the door.

"Princess Stephanie?"

"Huh!?" Stephanie bolted up, her hair in a tangled mess, while simultaneously going in different directions. "What? Who's there?"

"It's me, Kai, your majesty," the butler answered, "sorry to have awoken you-"

"Oh, no, you didn't. I've been up for hours…" she began before quickly falling back asleep. It wasn't until her head nodded back that she woke back up with her eyes still closed. "Who's there?"

"Still me, ma'am. I just wanted to make sure you were ready."

"Hmmm. Ready for what?" she said, slowly opening her eyes.

"Your brother's coronation?"

"My brother's… coronation?" by now her eyes opened wide enough to see her dress that was laid out in advance for her. Her eyes shone when her brain finally comprehended what today was… finally, after years of being cooped up in an empty castle, she was free to go outside!

She put on her dress, combed her hair, and went out into the nearest village towards the docks. She saw how the men stared at her, lustfully. She smirked at the ideas running through her mind that were not fit for a princess. She was hoping to find "the one" in her day of freedom. Soon enough, though, she noticed a boy crying, and made her way towards him.

"What's wrong little boy?" she asked in the most sympathetic tone she could manage.

"My pig! I've lost him! Can Prince Nikolai help?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, he's busy right now. But don't worry, I'm Princess Stephanie! I'll help find your… PIG!" She shouted as she saw a pot-belly pig, eating apples straight out of the barrel. "Halt, you swine!"

The pig bolted from all of the noise and Stephanie ran after it. She dodged everyone and everything that got in her way as she chased after the elusive hog. Until finally, she crashed into a table full of pies, covering herself in tart and fruit. The pig ran back to its master and Stephanie saw the boy run away happily. He didn't even say "thank you." Stephanie looked down, her dress was ruined! She'd have to go to the clothing room and get a new one. The dressing room, the only times in which she'd ever see Nikolai.

"Excuse me? Do you need help?" a voice sounded. Stephanie spun around and felt a warm blush spread across her cheeks. This man was in a nice white suit, complete with blue trousers and gold cufflinks.

"Oh, no!" she finally said, "I'm fine. Uh, Princess Stephanie of Brooklan." She bowed.

"Princess?" He now bowed with respect and then kissed the back of her hand. "Prince Markus of the Eastern Dunes." She was about to say something back when she remembered what she needed to do.

"The coronation! I need to go! I'll see you later!" and she rushed off, leaving a smiling prince behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the royal dressing room, Nikolai had his chain-mesh gauntlets off, and his hands on the desk. He peered out the window and grew worried as he saw how many people were entering the gates… so many people… so many. He snapped back to his senses at the smell of smoke. The desk looked as if it would burst into flames, it probably would have if he had not quickly thrown water onto the desk and put his hands to his chest to calm his breathing.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," he muttered to himself nervously, "constrain, refrain, don't let them see." He was shifting back to his normal, emotionless self when Stephanie burst through the door. Acting quickly, Nikolai threw a towel over the desk to hide the burns, slipped his gauntlets back on and faced a dirty, dripping mess that was his sister.

"What happened to you?" he asked reluctantly.

"Pig. Pie. I mean, not a pig pie, but pig _and_ pie." She slipped behind a curtain a stripped down to her under garments. "Where's my rose dress?"

Nikolai smirked with amusement as clothes flew across the room, "Still recovering from the _last time_ you wore it. Please don't make a mess!"

"Oh! I've got it!" She rushed back out wearing a ridiculously poufy purple dress, "how about _this_?"

"Uh-uh," he replied slightly annoyed, "you are _not_ wearing _that_ to my coronation."

She slipped back into the curtain and came back out wearing a suit jacket with enormous shoulder pads, barely able to contain her giggling, "What is _this!_ Oh, my shoulder is _here_ my shoulder is _there_, oops! Pardon my back, young man didn't mean to knock you down!"

Nikolai was chuckling himself as he watched his playful sister, "_That_ was just a gift."

"From who?"

"I don't know…one of the _big_ countries, now quit messing around!" After finally finding a dress for is sister himself, Nikolai led her to the chapel where the ceremony was taking place. Stephanie took her seat in the front row while Nikolai made his way to Brooklan's Head Priest. Kneeling down, Nikolai was Baptized and blessed. Rising to meet the Priest eye-to-eye, Nikolai was presented with his father's crown and sword. But before he could take either one, the Priest coughed for his attention.

"Um, your Highness," he said respectfully before briefly glancing at the prince's hands, "the gauntlets."

Nikolai's breathing seized before he reluctantly undid the clasps on the silver gloves. When his bare hands were revealed, a few women in the front row swooned at the sight of his muscular arms. Finally, with the sword in his right hand and the crown in his left, Nikolai faced the crowd as they stood in respect. Yet only he seemed to notice that as the priest gave the traditional announcement of kings, steam rose from his palms. Panic grew in his gut as he feared that the entire chapel would burst into flames. Finally, as the priest ended the ceremony, Nikolai placed the crown on his head, slapped the sword to his side and shoved his silver gauntlets back on. After a sigh of relief, Nikolai regained his composure as the crowd cheered his name.

Later in the grand ballroom, everyone danced to the merry music played by the royal band. Lords and ladies danced and enjoyed each others' company. Yet, instantly, the entire room went silent as Kai called for attention to the royal siblings standing before the king's throne.

"May I present… King Nikolai of Brooklan! And… Princess Stephanie of Brooklan!"

As the crowd cheered them on Nikolai glanced at his sister. He always regretted what he had done to her when they were children, but nevertheless, he missed his sister. He had hoped that tonight would provide with a chance to see her again. He smiled slightly and gave a weak greeting.

"…Hi."

Stephanie's eyes widened and snapped in her brother's direction, "H-hi me?" He nodded so she decided to return the gesture.

"Uh… hi."

"You look beautiful." He continued.

"Thanks! You look beautifuller, I mean, not fuller, or beautiful, _women _are beautiful, not that _you're_ a women, I mean, wait, what?" Nikolai couldn't help but laugh at his sister's awkward attempt to socialize before raising a hand to silence her.

"I _know_ what you meant, thank you… so… this is what a party looks like."

"Its nicer than I expected."

"It is isn't it? What is that delicious smell?" He asked delighted before both he and his sister sniffed and spoke.

"_Chocolate!_"

"I wish it could be like this all the time!" Stephanie said hopefully.

"Me too…" Nikolai replied before the harsh reality crashed into him, "…but it can't."

"Why not? I mean-"

"IT JUST… can't." Stephanie's heart sank and she was about to press the subject harder before a voice was heard, a lovely female voice.

"Nikolai?" Nikolai spun around to see his childhood sweetheart. Imagine his joy and relief to know that she came. As children, Peyton was a daughter of one of Brooklan's royal guard, so she was free to live with the siblings before the gates were closed. She always reminded Nikolai of an enchanting candle, quiet and soft, yet dignified and beautiful. Unless you got on her bad side, in which she reminded him of an uncontrolled blaze, brash and impulsive, yet mesmerizing. She loved Nikolai, and he loved her, yet neither would admit it. He even trusted her with the secret of you-know-what. Now, she was a knight herself, and, after all these years, to see her again.

He moved towards her, placed a hand on her cheek and both began to get misty eyes as memories of loyal puppy love came back to their minds.

"Peyton, my dear," he began, "you are as beautiful as the last time I saw you."

As Nikolai and Peyton caught up with each other, Stephanie happily walked away to give them some privacy before bumping into Prince Marcus, and again, she felt that blush. After spending the night briefly talking about this-and-that, they finally came upon a touchy subject.

"Wait, you have _how many_ sisters?!" She asked shocked.

"_Fourteen _older sisters," he replied amused, "three of them pretended I was invisible, for _two years_! It's what sisters do."

"And _brothers_," she laughed off, "Nikolai and I used to be close, but, one day he shut me out and, I never knew why."

"I'd never do that to you."

"…okay, can I say something crazy?"

_All my life has been nothing but shadows and closed doors in my face_

_Then suddenly I run into you!_

"I was thinking the same thing because-"

**I've been looking for my own place**

**Then suddenly I find a girl who's too good to be true!**

_**Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation**_

_You and _**I were **_meant _**to **_**be! A life with joy and cheer and no hate,**_

_**Love is an open gate!**_

As they finished their song, they both looked from the hills outside towards the magnificent castle. Then, Stephanie was convinced that this person was the one she'd spend the rest of her life with. He loved singing and sandwiches and… other things that she would eventually learn. Then as they looked into each other's eyes, Markus began to speak again.

"Can I say something crazy?" he knelt down and took her hand, "will you marry me!?"

Stephanie gasped and smiled brightly, "Can I say something crazier!? Yes!"

* * *

Back at the castle, Nikolai and Peyton had secluded themselves into the corner of the ballroom, playing a heated game of checkers and discussing the years they missed apart from each other.

"What position do you currently hold?" he asked her genuinely, hoping she hadn't changed too much.

"Private," she retorted grimly, "the men are all idiots. Especially the Captain! He thinks that I'm the weakest because I'm a woman! You'd never treat me that way, right?"

"Of course not!" Nikolai was now aggravated but quickly pushed himself to serenity again, "…maybe I'll have words with the captain later."

Peyton noticed his struggle, "Have you told Stephanie yet?" she whispered. Nikolai gave her a cross look.

"Tell her what?" He asked sarcastically, "that I almost accidently killed her with the fire powers I have that she doesn't remember?" Peyton looked hurt at his harsh tone, which he quickly picked up on. "Oh, Peyton, I'm sorry. I just… I was left out of so _much _because of that." She nodded and eyed down at the checkerboard. Nikolai smiled slightly and lifted her chin so that they faced each other again. "If I hadn't… Brooklan would have had a _guardian_ for a queen." Peyton showed a surprised look, but before she could say anything, they heard a familiar voice.

"NIKOLAI! NIKOLAI! NIKOLAI! OH, THERE HE IS! NIKOLAI!" Nikolai rose from his seat to approach his sister and some…man. Finally when she slowed down she regained composure and bowed with respect. "I mean, uh…_King _Nikolai. May I present, Prince Markus of the Eastern Dunes."

"Your Majesty." He said with respect. Nikolai nodded, returning the gesture.

"So… what can I do for you…uh, the _both_ of you?" he asked curiously.

Both of them looked at each other, then back at Nikolai and spoke simultaneously.

"We would like…uh…your blessing of… OUR MARRIAGE!"

Nikolai stood shocked, "M-marriage?" Peyton stood and moved towards Nikolai. Stephanie looked worried.

"Is something wrong, Nikolai?" she asked.

"I-I'm sorry, Stephanie," he said, "I'm… I'm a bit confused."

"Well that's understandable," she replied smiling and hugging Markus' arm, "we haven't really planned out all the details ourselves, we'll obviously need a few days to plan the ceremony… Oh! Would we live here?!"

"Here?!" Nikolai was now in full panic mode and Peyton could see it. As the two newly-engaged couple talked about decorations and food, Peyton tried to get them to slow down. It was only when he heard something about sisters moving in did Nikolai finally interrupt.

"STOP! Can I talk now? Or am I still involved in this conversation?"

"Oh! Of course! Go ahead!" Stephanie glared wide-eyed at her brother, eagerly waiting for his blessing.

"_Thank you!_ Now _listen_ and _listen well_ because I am only going to say this _once_," Stephanie's expression fell as her brother's tone grew cold, "_no one's_ sisters are moving in, _no one's _planning a ceremony, _no one is getting married!_"

"What?" Stephanie looked at Markus who looked equally disappointed. Nikolai approached Stephanie and leaned in close.

"Can I talk to you?" he motioned his eyes to a secluded part of the room, "…_alone_?" Stephanie stepped back and took Markus' hand.

"No… whatever you have to say you can say to both of us." Peyton stepped to speak, but Nikolai stopped her.

"No, Peyton, I'm the king, I'll handle this," he assured his companion and looked back at his sister, "Answer me something Stephanie: is my name 'Hans Christian Anderson?'"

"No…" she replied puzzled.

"Okay, did Brooklan get moved into a Brothers Grimm fairy tale when I wasn't looking?"

"No."

"Then _what_ on God's green earth made you think you could get married to a man you _just met_?"

"Because, it's _true love!_"

"Stephanie, please, what do _you_ know about true love?"

"More than you! Look at how you treated Peyton and me and father and mother! All you know how to do is be cold and heartless!" Nikolai was hurt, never would he expect to hear those words from his baby sister. Peyton was furious.

"Stephanie! You don't understand-"

"No, Peyton," Nikolai began again, "I said I'll handle this. Stephanie, you asked for my blessing, and my answer is '_no_.' Accept it. I am the king, _you are only _a_ princess_. Now, good day."

Markus stepped forward, "Your Highness, if I may-"

"I said _good day!_ Prince… and I think it would be best if you would leave." Looking back at Peyton with sad eyes he whispered in a tone only she could hear, "I'm sorry, my love."

Nikolai walked past Kai and gave him the orders that the party was over. He instructed him to have everyone escorted out and to close the gates. Stephanie desperately lunged at her brother and pulled his left gauntlet off.

"Hey! Give me that _back!_"

"Nikolai please! Please, I can't live like this anymore!" her eyes filled with tears as her brother frowned as his eyes started to water themselves.

"…then _leave_." He solemnly walked away while Stephanie screamed at him, drawing the attention of everyone in the ballroom.

"That's why father and mother left, you know!" Nikolai stopped. His brow furrowed, his tears turned into steam, and his whole face twisted into an angry expression. "They left because you were a horrible, terrible son with no love! They _hated_ you!" Nikolai spun around and finally yelled black with a blood-curdling shout that could scare the devil himself.

"THEY DID _NOOOOOOOOT!" _fire erupted from his arm and set a nearby table. Stephanie and everyone else showed shock. Peyton was the only one who expected this. And to make matters worse, Nikolai began to stomp towards his terrified sister, brushing tables aside as if they had no weight.

"YOU SPOILED LITTLE INSIGNIFICANT GREEDY BRAT! I LOVED THEM! I _STILL_ LOVE THEM! I LOVE PEYTON! I LOVED YOU WITH ALL MY HEART! SO MUCH THAT WHEN YOU GOT HURT FROM TOUCHING MY HAND, I LET MOTHER AND FATHER LOCK ME AWAY BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOU OR ANYONE! AND BECAUSE I WON'T LET YOU MARRY A PERFECT STRANGER, YOU _DARE_ ACCUSE ME OF HAVING _NO LOVE_!? I WILL TEAR YOU APART!"

"Nikolai snap out of it!" Peyton finally stepped in front of Nikolai and slapped him across the face, snapping him back to himself. He saw the frightened faces on everyone, especially his sister. "…I'm sorry…" he whimpered before bursting out the door. The guards were chasing after him, the citizens called him a monster, but Stephanie tried to catch up with him.

Finally, Nikolai reached the beach. At first, he thought that he was trapped, but as he stepped into the water, a wall of fire formed a dry road of sand for him. He quickly took advantage of that, and ran. He would run until he reached the isle just off the coast.

Stephanie stopped when her fiancée pointed out that the beach and docks were being blocked off by a wall of fire. White ashes began to descend upon the kingdom as Stephanie just stared at where her brother rushed off to.

"Did you ever know?" Markus asked.

"No…" she replied, "but I know someone who might have…" and she rushed off to find Peyton.

* * *

**Sorry it's so long! I'd like to thank Flourist4ever again for her support! Up next: Let Me Be!**


	3. Let Me Be!

**Good news! I'm on my spring break for two weeks! So, without further ado, I present chapter 3! As always I own nothing but the parody material.**

**Chapter 3: Let Me Be!**

* * *

Stephanie's mind was racing. This was not the kind of excitement she was expecting to happen today. One minute, everything's fine, the next, she's chasing pigs through the streets, then she meets the love of her life, then she gets engaged, then she gets into an argument with her brother, then finally, said brother sets half the ballroom on fire with his arm and runs on water to the isle just outside of the bay, leaving Brooklan trapped behind walls of fire and blanketing it with ash!

"Peyton!" she called out. Peyton knew more about Nikolai than she did, she figured maybe Peyton would be able to explain what the heck had just happened! Finally, Private Peyton L. Ancelot came into view and made her way to the exasperated princess.

"Peyton, what happened? What's going on?" Stephanie saw Peyton take possibly the longest breathe anyone had every taken, she must have had a lot to say.

"When we were kids," she began speaking quickly, "You knew Nikolai had flame powers blessed to him by God since birth, but one day when you were five and he was eight, you touched his hand while he was channeling his powers through his hands. So you blacked out and got that black streak in your hair and your parents took you to get healed by the tree nymphs on the isle, but they had to make you forget that he had powers, too. So then your parents kept him isolated from everyone, including me and you. He didn't even fight them about it."

Stephanie's heart broke in half. Nikolai had thrown his entire life away to keep those he loved out of harm's way. Even Peyton, the love of his life. Stephanie remembered how when he was six, Nikolai was love-struck for the girl with naturally red eyes, coal-black hair and voice as soft as silk. And, of course, how she returned the affections of the boy with strawberry-blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and benevolence that a prince should have. Tears ran down Stephanie's cheeks as remembered she had just yelled at her brother for having no love. She now realized that he probably had more love in his thumb than she had in her whole body.

"He… he gave up his whole chance for a normal life… for me? If it wasn't for me, he'd be a king right now, being loved by everyone, and married to you, Peyton. Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Markus put his hands around Stephanie trying to comfort her. "No, it's not your fault!"

Stephanie was about to correct him when she heard an angry voice call out, "You're absolutely right, Prince Markus! It's 'King' Nikolai's fault! Look at the sky! Ashes are falling! No one can get in or out of the bay! AS CAPTAIN OF THE GAURDS, I, CAPTAIN NEWSOME SENTENCE A WARRANT FOR KING NIKOLAI KEMPBELL'S QUICK, SPONTANEOUS, AND EVEN INSTANT DEATH!" at the sound of her commanding officer's command, Peyton worriedly rushed over to him and dropped to her knees.

"No! Please, Captain! I beg of you, no harm must come to the King!"

"And why not, Private Ancelot?" he asked arrogantly, unaware that Stephanie and Markus were following her.

"Because I _love_ him, sir." Peyton admitted still crying. The captain laughed cruelly.

"See men," he said, "_that_ is why she's been a private for three years! Oh, you _love_ him, and does the king return your love, you lowly private?" Stephanie now stepped forward and helped Peyton to her feet.

"Captain," she began, "I can assure you, he loves this woman more than life itself."

"AND WHAT GOOD ARE YOUR PROMISES?!" a shrill voice rang out. A short, fat woman with gray hair and a military-like dress approached Stephanie. "You are the king's sister! Is there sorcery in you, too? _Are you a monster, too?_"

"No! I mean… I don't think so." She replied brushing her brunette pigtail with the black streak in it. Markus placed a hand on her shoulder and began to awkwardly defend her.

"That's right! She's absolutely normal!... Uh, I mean, in the best ways."

"Besides," Stephanie began again, "who are _you_ to condemn my brother?" With that, Kai stepped forward as the woman straightened herself.

"Of course, Princess," he began, "may I present, the Duchess of Need-a-bath."

"Netabathe!" she snapped, "Duchess of _Netabathe_. And as one of Brooklan's partners in trade, I demand that King Nikolai be brought to death!"

"No!" Stephanie shouted, "All of you, listen to me! This is _my_ fault not Nikolai's! I pushed him so… I need to go get him! If anyone can fix this, it's him." Stephanie did not receive much support for this idea, but she was determined. Nikolai threw away his life to keep her safe, it seemed only fair that she should risk _her_ life to save Brooklan.

"Stephanie! We just got engaged, I don't want to see you hurt!" Markus begged with pure concern.

"Don't worry," She assured him, "Nikolai would never willingly hurt me. I leave Prince Markus in charge in my absence!" and with that, the princess mounted her horse and set out for the isle to bring her brother home.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the beach on the far side of the isle, all was silent. The moonlight shone brightly against the soft sand, as well as the recently opened silver mine that was closed for the day. The silver gave off a magnificent glow as the moonlight reflected off of its surface. It was peaceful until the moonlight was not the only source of light.

Nikolai stumbled on the beach until he finally had to sit down, flames radiating off of what was left of his cape. He had run all the way to the silver mines that the blacksmiths would harvest for their metals. He wiped the tears from his checks.

"Why," he asked himself, "why, why, why, why, _why_ did that have to happen to me! I tried so hard! 'Constrain, refrain, constrain, refrain, constrain, refrain, it was all pointless!" He struck the ground with his bare hand, causing an explosion.

Memories flooded his brain, painful, horrible memories. He remembered the first time he tried on his gauntlets, how the straps would dig into his wrists, and left rope burns afterwards. He remembered how sometimes his parents had to wrap his entire body in chains to prevent him from setting his room on fire. The pain of his own parents hurting him to keep his sister safe.

_My sister_ he thought. _My sister I loved. How dare she speak to me like that! I am king! KING! No…no, don't think like that. But, I loved my parents …didn't I?_

Standing up, Nikolai gazed at his surroundings. Nothing. Nothing but sand and underground silver. There was no one. He was alone.

_The silver glows bright against the moonlight,_

_Not a puddle to be seen._

_An isle of aggravation,_

_And it looks like, I'm the king._

_The flames are raging like my angry, pent-up shout,_

_I stoked up the blaze when it should have gone out._

He gazed at the gauntlet on his hand and now felt a righteous fury grow within his belly.

_Do not speak up, don't speak your mind,_

_You must always be polite and kind,_

_Constrain, refrain, don't let them see,_

_Well, now they see!_

He snatched off his gauntlet, tossed it down the beach and began to create small fires with his hands, even the same bon fire dog he imagined all those years ago.

_Let me be, let me be,_

_Can't imprison me anymore,_

_Let me be, let me be,_

_I'll be with the fire I adore,_

_I don't care if they see me now,_

_Let the fire burn on, the heat never troubled me anyhow._

He now smiled as he took prideful strides towards the epicenter of where he sensed the silver would be.

_It's funny how this happiness can suddenly appear,_

_And now I have no anger, and certainly now fear!_

_It's time to let my spirits lift, and embrace and enjoy God's gift,_

_No locks, no chains, no prison for me,_

_I'm free!_

As he stepped on the entrance to the mine, a silver staircase began to form, and wide-eyed, Nikolai run up the staircase, smoothing it out and making it more presentable.

_Let me be! Let me be!_

_I gain power from heat and air,_

_Let me be! Let me be!_

_Go ahead and judge, I don't care!_

_Here I am, I'll thrive here now,_

_Let the fire burn on…_

He created a smooth, silver floor shaped like the sun as he struck his sword into the sand and sent heat pulsing through it to shape the silver growing around him to his image of a palace. As the base was completed, he removed the sword and motioned with it as though it were a conductor's baton as he happily danced and added walls to his shiny kingdom.

_My pyre cackles and dances on the ground,_

_My soul is flaring in mighty flames all around,_

_And one though shines brightly like a dancing spark,_

A sad look appeared on his face as he took off his father's crown, but he quickly regained his newfound joy.

_I'm never going back._

_My home is in my heart!_

With that, he tossed the crown aside and formed a spectacular suit of silver armor around his body, save for his hands and head as he made his way to the balcony.

_Let me be! Let me be!_

_I will forget the sad life I've lead,_

_Let me be! Let me be!_

_That quiet boy is dead,_

_Here's my home, I'll live here now,_

_Let the flames rage on!_

_The heat never troubled me anyhow._

He twisted around and made his way back inside, contemplating on how to further design his new shiny castle, starting with the throne. As he pondered the architecture, he noticed his reflection on the wall. He was right, the man he used to be _was _dead and gone. Standing before Nikolai now, stood a brave, confident man. He quickly created a hearth to better illuminate the room. His armor glistened as the fire light shone, he never could have imagined he was so artistic, the armor appeared to be a regular suit of battle armor that all knights wore, but his had a magnificent sun-shaped crest on it. To complete the look, a cape of lukewarm flame flowed down his back. He smiled at his new appearance.

"Nikolai Kempbell, the _Flame King_," he began to himself, "you are…ssssssssssmoakin'!" he gave a hearty laugh as he walked on to continue celebrating his new freedom, unaware that a lone princess had recently arrived on the other side of the isle.

**To Flautist4ever, I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist to make that Jim Carrey reference at the end! If you're wondering what shape the sun is I mentioned earlier, look up Tangled sun design. Up next: Pet wolves are better than People/ In Water!**


	4. In Water!

**Chapter 4: Pet Wolves are Better than People/In Water!**

* * *

The isle. A two and a half mile long stretch of sand and rocks. The people of Brooklan do not go there very often, and when they do, it is usually the blacksmiths and glass-makers to harvest pure silver or soft sand. The tree nymphs were rumored to live on the far eastern side, with an oasis to keep them well sustained. But other than that, there was nothing but sand. And currently, a princess on her horse shouting for her brother.

"NIKOLAI! NIKOLAI! It's me, Stephanie! You're sister who didn't mean to make you angry and ruin your coronation and cause you to block off Brooklan with a wall of fire! It's all my fault!"

Then, Stephanie began to feel the need to divert the blame away from herself, in case he was still mad. "Of course," She began to herself, "none of this would be happening if he had just _told me_, right? I mean, he's a-"

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew hot sand into her horse's face. Bucking back in pain, the horse flung Stephanie off of its back and ran off back to the castle. Stephanie was now left alone. She stood up and tried to steady herself on the soft sand, but her high-heel shoes wouldn't let her do that.

Then she smelled smoke. She looked around before finally noticing her dress. She jumped and desperately tried to put out the flame before finally ripping off the burning portion of the fabric. She realized that she had no choice but to make more adjustments to her outfit. She turned her long dress into a mini-skirt, removed her corset, and ripped off her sleeves to get some ventilation going. Then she took the heels off of her shoes and carried onward while muttering to herself.

"Fire. It _had to be_ fire. He couldn't have had magical powers of moderately warm sunlight, or cool water, or… or _ice and snow_. We wouldn't be having any trouble like this if he had powers like _that_." She was about to go on when she heard what sounded like two people talking… no, _singing_ to each other. She crept forward, and saw a man and his wolf. The man was tall and well-built, but had a rather awkward face. He held a guitar in his hands and spoke for his wolf as he sang.

_Sled wolves are better than people, Sasha, don't you think that's true?_

**Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you, every one of them's bad except you!**

"Aw thanks, buddy." He said before continuing.

_But people _smell _better than pet wolves, Sasha, don't you think I'm right?_

**That's once again true, for all except you!**

_You got me, let's call it a night._

**Good night!**

_Don't let the heat stroke bite._

Stephanie clapped and startled the two. "Nice, duet," She started, "you two should be in show business."

"What do you want?" the man asked a bit rudely.

"Oh! Princess Stephanie of Brooklan." She bowed.

"Huh," he replied slightly impressed, "Jon Ericson of… No place in particular. I'd bow but, I just sat down. So again I ask, what do you want?"

"Has anyone… the king, perhaps… come by here?" He gave her a confused look. "Look, Brooklan has a real problem right now and-"

"You want to talk about problems, lady?" He interrupted, "I sell _glass_ for a living. And with all of this heat, the sand will fuse to glass, and no one will have to pay for it."

"What? Okay, but listen! I know how to fix this. My brother caused this heat, if you help me find him-I assume he's at the farthest end of this isle-I can save your glass business." The man still didn't look convinced. "And… I'll pay you a bag of gold." She added.

"WE'RE IN!" he jumped up.

In a flash, Stephanie was in Jon's sled while Sasha pulled along quickly. Jon saw the concern in Stephanie's expression and tried to make conversation.

"So, what made the king go all fire crazy?" Stephanie looked at him and began to explain the best she could.

"It… it was all my fault. You see, I got engaged, but he didn't like that because I had just met him, you know, _that day_, so he wouldn't bless the marriage! Anyway-"

"Whoa! Hold on!" he interrupted, "You got engaged to someone you just met that day?"

"Yes, now pay attention," she continued, ignoring his question, "so, anyway, I got mad, then _he_ got mad, and then I grabbed his gauntlet, but I just thought 'hey, maybe he just doesn't like germs,' and then I said some things I shouldn't have, and then he-"

"Wait!" Jon interrupted again, "you got engaged to someone you _just met that day?!_ Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Stephanie noticed how close they were and scooted back a little before answering.

"_Yes, they did_… but _Markus_ is _not_ a stranger."

"Oh, yeah? What's his last name?" Stephanie began to awkwardly answer his questions, ignoring that she didn't really know the answers.

"… Oftheeasterndunes!"

"What's his favorite food?"

"Sandwiches!"

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably Bob!"

"Eye color?"

"_Gorgeous…_"

"Foot size?"

"Foot size doesn't matter."

"Have you even had dinner with him yet," Jon just poured it on, realizing he was making a point, "what if you… hate the way he eats, what if you hate the way he scratches his armpits?"

"_Scratches his armpits_?" She asked annoyed.

"… and _smells it_."

"_Excuse me_, sir, he is a _prince_." Jon just chuckled to himself before replying.

"All guys do it."

"Ew!" She retorted before going back to defending herself. "Well, it doesn't matter, it's _true love_."

"Doesn't _sound like _true love."

"Well, are you some sort of love expert?" This time, Jon bit his tongue before answering.

"Well… _no_. But I have _friends_ who are." Suddenly, Sasha began to slow down as Stephanie continued.

"You have _friends_ who are _love experts_? I'm not buying it."

"Be quiet." Jon demanded worriedly.

"No really, I'd like to meet these _love exper-_" she was cut off as Jon put his hand to her mouth. Looking around, Jon and Stephanie saw dozens of yellow eyes that motioned back and forth on the sand, accompanied by a hissing noise.

"Run, Sasha, run!" Jon grabbed the reigns of the sled and ushered his wolf to go as fast as she could. Stephanie was in full panic, she did not come all this way to be killed by… whatever they were.

"What are they?!" she asked.

"Pythons!" Jon answered. He was desperate, sure this girl was annoying, but he didn't want her to die. In a stroke of luck, he noticed a sink hole up ahead. He grabbed Stephanie, threw her onto Sasha's back, cut the reigns, and jumped with them over the sink hole. The sled and pythons weren't so lucky. Jon looked down and mourned his sled, "… but I just paid it off."

Stephanie looked down the hole and shivered at the long drop. She turned to Jon, who was now lying down from the exhaustion while Sasha licked his face.

"I'll replace your sled," she offered, "and you'll still get your bag of gold… and, I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." She walked off solemnly while Sasha nudged her master.

"Of course, I don't want to help her," he spoke to his loyal pet, "in fact, this whole situation has assured that I do not help _anyone_ ever _again_." He looked at his wolf and spoke for her as he read her facial expressions.

"**She'll **_**die**_** on her own!**"

"I can live with that."

"**But you won't get your new sled and bag of gold if she's **_**dead**_**!**"

Jon looked at his wolf and realized she was right. "Sometimes I really don't like you. Hold up! We're coming!"

"Really?!" Stephanie shouted, not having gotten very far, "I mean, uh, sure! I'll let you tag along!" Jon smirked to himself as Sasha ran to catch up with the princess.

* * *

Later they had reached an area of the isle that had multi-colored fires all over the place. Red, green, blue, white, purple, almost _every_ color in the entire spectrum. Stephanie, Jon, and Sasha showed amazement at the beautiful flames dancing harmlessly around them.

"I never knew fire could be so _beautiful_." Stephanie said in awe. But to her confusion, she heard another girl's voice agree with her. She and Jon looked around, trying to find the girl while the voice continued.

"Yeah, it is beautiful! I just _love_ how it shines! And all the _colors! _Like red, and yellow, blue, pink, and purple, oh, how about white?... No, not white. Fire and white…fright. Heh heh. Am I right?" Stephanie and Jon looked down and shrieked as they saw what looked like a _dog_ made of fire.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said to Stephanie, "Did I frighten you? I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'm _lukewarm_, I won't burn you. Let me start this _over_, hi, everyone, I'm Lucy, and I like sweet kisses!" Stephanie's eyes showed shock, but she quickly calmed at the sound of a familiar name.

"Lucy?" she asked, then she remembered the bon fire dog Nikolai made for her all those years ago. "That's _right!_ Lucy!"

"And you are…" the flame puppy asked curiously.

"Oh! I'm Stephanie." She answered before Lucy looked at Jon and Sasha. Quickly, the bon fire boxer scooted back and whispered to Stephanie, but Jon and Sasha could still hear her.

"And who's the ugly mutt over there?"

"That's Sasha." Stephanie answered and Lucy made a quick greeting before going back to the princess.

"Okay, and who's the wolf?" Jon shook his head and looked offended as Stephanie answered again.

"…Sasha."

"Oh! Okay," Lucy said to herself before turning back to Stephanie, "makes things easier for me."

"Lucy," Stephanie asked, "Did _Nikolai_ build you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you think you could take us to him?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why," Jon cut in, "walls of fire have cut off everyone from the bay, so we need Nikolai to take it away. We need moving boats, fresh supplies, water-"

"Water?" Lucy asked excitedly, "Oh! I don't know why, but I've always loved the idea of _water_, and _lakes_, and _pools_, and _baths_, and all things _wet!_"

"_Really_," Jon asked a bit concerned, "I'm guessing that you haven't had much experience with liquids?"

"Nope!" Lucy began again before going to her imagination, "but sometimes I like to close my eyes, and _imagine_ what it'd be like to touch water."

_Fish will go blub, kids will take baths in their tubs,_

_And I'll be doing what fire does_

_In water._

She danced while picturing a boat ride on a river.

_A drink, I shall hold,_

_Oh, how it will feel so very cold,_

_If it's true what I've been told,_

_About water._

_I'll finally see a river stream,_

_Wash away a desert's scold,_

_And find what happens to the sand when it gets cold._

She then danced around other trees that she imagined looked like her.

_And I can't wait to know,_

_How much hotter my looks will be in tow,_

_Just think of how much brighter I'll glow,_

_In water!_

She now pictured herself dancing with dolphins to her own attempt at mimicking jazz music.

_Da-da, da-doo, a-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-boo._

_Fire and water are both so cool,_

_Put 'em together or you are a fool!_

_Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta-da-da-da-da-da-doo!_

_Fire's a good thing to bring out a smile,_

_But give me some water and I'll be an…_

She looked down and noticed an_ ash pile_ before merrily jumping over it,

_HAPPY BON FIRE!_

She moved her imagination back to the boat and continued.

_When times are tough I like to hold on to my hope,_

_Of relaxing on a splashing beach,_

_I'll happily cope._

_Oh, the sea, will be clear,_

_And you guys will be very near…_

_When I finally endear what fires endear,_

_In water!_

"I'm gonna tell her." Jon stated plainly before Stephanie slapped his arm.

"Don't you dare!"

_IN WATER!_

With her song finished, Lucy came back to reality and pulled Stephanie to follow her.

"So come on," she begged, "let's go bring back WATER!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Stephanie followed with Sasha by her side. But Jon just stood there confused before finally following.

"Somebody has to tell her." He said to himself with a concerned tone.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone was suffering from heat in Brooklan. Prince Markus did his best to see that everyone was given a fair amount of cold water. Suddenly, Captain Newsome and the Duchess of Netabathe approached the Prince and demanded to take action.

"It has been hours since the princess left!" the Duchess started, "I demand that we hunt down and _kill_ the king already!"

"No!" Markus snapped back, "Princess Stephanie left _me _ in command! And I will not hesitate to protect Brooklan from treason."

Captain Newsome was about to push on until a horse appeared in the town square. Markus worriedly recognized it as Stephanie's horse. Fear grew in Markus as he realized that Stephanie needed help.

"I need volunteers to come with Captain Newsome and I!"

"I volunteer two men, your highness!" the Duchess called out. Captain Newsome moved towards the Duchess and whispered.

"Don't worry, Duchess. Your men and I will find the king first, and put an end to him. I'll make sure that that pathetic private, Ancelot stays behind."

With that , the posse went off to the isle.

* * *

**Next: Life's Too Short!**


	5. Life's Too Short!

**This song was going to be in Frozen but they cut it. I included it instead of First Time in Forever because I felt it suited Nikolai's personality better. Stephanie's singing will be in italics while Nikolai's will be in bold, if it's both of them singing it will be both fonts at the same time. R&amp;R but most of all enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Life's Too Short! Or The One With All the References!**

* * *

Jon led Stephanie to a point where there were two large hills. Both had to be at least thirty feet tall, and the soft sand would make it very hard to climb. Then there was the problem of deciding which hill to climb.

"We need to go up the left one," Jon said, "the majority of the heat felt like it was coming from there."

"Are you sure?" Stephanie asked, "My intuition tells me we need to go up the hill on the _right_."

"So now we're doing things based on intuition?"

"Hey, the Bible says to follow your heart, and _my_ heart tells me to go _that_ way."

Little did either notice that while they were arguing Lucy wandered away to explore.

"How do you know Nikolai even _wants_ to see you?"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean"

"Well, I just imagine most people who disappear to the farthest end of an isolated area want to be _alone_."

"_No one_ wants to be alone! Except maybe _you_."

"I'm _not_ alone! I have _friends_ remember?"

"Oh, you mean the '_love experts'_?"

"Yes, that's right, the love experts."

"Hey, Stephanie? Sasha?" The bickering duo snapped their eyes towards the dog made of fire, "I'm not sure if this'll help, but I found a staircase made of silver that leads exactly to where you want to go."

"Ha! Good job, Lucy!" the princess and blacksmith darted to where the flame dog led them. They were mesmerized. The setting sun cast an illuminating glow, which reflected beautifully off of the palace walls. The structure appeared to be based off of a mixture of Roman, Greek, and British architecture. Jon, himself, was so excited about it that he could barely speak. Stephanie and Lucy made their way to the top of the staircase while Sasha tried in vain to follow. Jon was forced to leave his trusty stead behind, and made his way up the stairs himself.

Stephanie was worried. She really didn't plan out what to say, she thought that maybe she could just talk Nikolai into taking the fire away, but she was already having a foot-in-her-mouth day with Nikolai. What if she said something wrong? She clenched the two gauntlets in her satchel, hoping that Nikolai would put them on willingly and make everything okay again. Then she remembered who she was dealing with. Nikolai wants _nothing _but what's best for Brooklan and Peyton and his sister. She finally knocked on the door, and, after a brief moment, it opened.

"Wow, that's a first," she chuckled before turning to Jon, "you should wait out here. Last time I introduced Nikolai to a guy he freaked out and cut off Brooklan with a wall of fire."

Jon was visually upset. "Oh, come _on!_ It's a kingdom made of _silver!_ I'm a blacksmith, silver is my life!"

Stephanie told Jon and Lucy to just give her a minute, and when both finally agreed, she made her way inside. While Lucy and Jon began to count to sixty.

Stephanie took in the amazing scenery. She was standing in an elegant main hall comprised entirely out of pure silver. Roman-styled pillars held up the ceiling while Greek-styled tiles formed pictures of Nikolai, Peyton, and even Stephanie on the walls. A fountain with fresh drinking water took up the center, while two curved stairways followed right behind it. To complete the look, a chandelier with soft candle flames hung from the ceiling. Her trance was quickly broken by the sound of her name.

"Stephanie?"

Stephanie was even more surprised to see her brother. He now had tan skin and his red hair was cut shorter to a slightly militaristic look. Not to mention that he was wearing silver armor and a cape made of fire! The breastplate had a gorgeous sun-like pattern in the center, and his shoulders, biceps and triceps were the only parts of his arms covered with armor.

"Nikolai," she finally began, "you look… different. I-it's a _good_ different!"

"Thanks." Nikolai replied with a smile.

"Nikolai, did you _build_ all of this?" Stephanie was still enchanted by the shiny kingdom.

"Yeah, it's funny," he replied, rubbing a nearby wall, "I never really _knew_ what I was capable of until now."

Stephanie quickly remembered why she was there. "Nikolai, I'm here to bring you home. You belong in Brooklan. With me as your sister and Peyton as your queen and the citizens as your people and-"

"_No_, Stephanie," he cut in, "I belong _here_. _Alone_. Where I can be who I am, without hurting anyone."

"Actually-" Stephanie was about to tell him about Brooklan when the doors burst open and an excited girly voice shouted out "sixty."

"HI! I'm Lucy, and I like sweet kisses!" Lucy ran up next to Stephanie while Jon followed closely behind.

"Lucy?" Nikolai stood in awe as the flame-dog looked at him.

"You _built_ me," she replied lovingly, "do you remember that?"

Nikolai looked at his hands, he never could have imagined that he could create life. Maybe this was God's way of giving him a companion.

"Just like the one we built as kids." Stephanie added, "Nikolai, we used to be so close, come back with us, we can be like that again."

Nikolai smiled, but quickly remembered the horrible past that he did not want to repeat. He made his way to Stephanie and began to cry.

"Stephanie, I can't. I _hurt _you. When we were kids I-"

"I _know_, Peyton told me what happened," Stephanie took her big brother's hands into hers and looked at him eye-to-eye, "But that's _all in the past_."

"It is?" he smiled as Stephanie stepped back and began to sing.

_I came all this way to give us a fresh start,_

_But now you're all like _wow _ it's all like warming my heart!_

**Well, this is who I am welcome to the real me,**

**You have no idea how great it feels to be free!**

Nikolai sent to balls of fire into the air and had them explode into a shower of sparks which descended onto the group.

_We've been falling out for way too long_

_So let's forget who's right_

**And forget who's wrong!**

The siblings clapped hands and Nikolai led his sister to the glorious throne he had recently constructed.

_**Okay!**_

**Why don't you stay?**

**There's room for family in my court!**

'_**Cause life's too short**_

_To always feel shut out and unloved by the brother I fear doesn't even know my name_

_**Life's too short**_

**To never let you see who I am, the true King of the Fire and Flame!**

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

Nikolai created a second throne next to his, causing Stephanie to back up a bit, then follow her brother to the large reflective wall of silver.

_**I never understood but now I do**_

_**Life's too short**_

_**To miss out on a family like you!**_

They both shook hands and hugged. Stephanie was relieved, now all that was left was to get him to fix everything.

"So, you'll come back?" She asked, but he just gave a confused look.

"_Back?_" he chuckled, "why would I go _back?_"

"To get rid of the fire walls," Stephanie explained, "Their surrounding the docks and no one can get in or out." Nikolai stood there with a blank expression on his face before muttering out something close enough to a response,

"Oh…"

"So…" Stephanie took out the gauntlets and Nikolai just stood shocked. How could his little sister even suggest that he put those horrible things back on? She wanted to imprison him again! But why?

"That's… I don't believe… you…" he was becoming visibly angry and Lucy and Jon moved back a little while Stephanie tried to explain.

"I-I just assumed that you'd _have _to-"

**That I'd shove on the gloves, that's how your story ends?**

_It does, it's just like it was except that we'll be best friends!_

**So that's been your plan all along? To force me back in a cage!**

_Whoa, whoa! Don't get upset, let's get back on the same page._

Nikolai began to shove Stephanie and the others out the door while giving a sarcastic smile and mock sympathy.

**Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place**

**And showing off your mastery of tact and grace!**

**Okay, run down the hill and spill my secrets**

**Make a full report! Buh-bye!**

"Wait!" Stephanie shouted before the large silver doors slammed shut.

'**Cause life's too short!**

Stephanie threw the doors back open and marched towards Nikolai while he just shrugged off her presence.

_There it is! The door you love to slam in my face_

_You did well there for a spell but now you're back in the same place_

_Kick me out if you want but I'm the only one who_

_Is not one hundred percent convinced the villain is you!_

Nikolai gasped in offense and turned to face his sister.

**You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care**

**You're a fool who married a stranger!**

_That is so unfair!_

_**I swear!**_

_**I'm through with taking your un-shaking family**_

**Support**

_Support_

**Support!**

_**Ha!**_

_**Life's too short**_

_Too let you treat the people down there just as horrible as you always treated me!_

**Lah-lah-la-la-la-la-la-la**

_**Life's too short**_

**To listen to a selfish brat who only ever sees the things she wants to see**

_You don't know_

**You have no idea**

_**What I've been through**_

_**Because of you!**_

Nikolai began to walk away while Stephanie chased after him. Nikolai began blocking her path with walls of fire, but she just maneuvered around them.

_**Life's too short**_

_**To waste another minute**_

_**Life's too short**_

_**To even have you in it!**_

_**Life's too short-**_

Both stopped when Nikolai had accidentally thrown a fire bolt into her heart. Stephanie collapsed and Jon rushed to her side. Nikolai was panicking. It happened again!

"You see?" He asked Stephanie, "you _have _to leave me alone! I'm only going to hurt people! Now leave!" He shouted so powerfully a gust of hot wind blew the princess, blacksmith and flame dog out of the door. "AND DON"T COME BACK!"

Stephanie looked around and saw her friends struggling to get up. She moved over to Jon to make sure that he was unharmed, he was, much to her relief.

"So," He asked, "what now?"

"What now?" Stephanie repeated before her brain comprehended the question. Her eyes widened as her only plan had just failed. "What now? Ooooh, no. What am I gonna do? I can't go back to Brooklan with the weather like this! And then there's your glass business and-"

"Don't _worry_ about my glass business," Jon interrupted before noticing her head, "worry about your hair!"

"What?" she asked rather confused, "I just got kicked out of my brother's house and you're worried about my _hair_?"

"No I mean your hair's turning _black._"

Stephanie noticed that her pigtail _was_ turning black, just like streak she had always had.

"Does it look bad?" she asked Jon.

"…No." he replied before Lucy cut in.

"You hesitated."

"No, I didn't! Come on, we're gonna go see my friends."

"The love experts?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, and don't worry, they'll be able to fix this."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've seen them do it before."

With that, the trio met back up with Sasha and made their way to the forested part of the isle.

* * *

While inside the castle, Nikolai paced the sparkling halls, deep in thought as sparks and steam came out of his eyes, nose, and mouth.

"That selfish brat!" he thought to himself, "She comes to me with offers of peace… and when I lower my defenses, she comes at me with _betrayal!?_ Everything she said was a lie! But… what she said about Peyton… she _would_ make an excellent queen… maybe-"

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of clanking steel. He looked out his balcony and saw a small platoon. "Hmph," he thought grimly, "The arrogance of man is thinking that nature is in their control, and not the other way around... let them come."

* * *

Prince Markus stood in front of the men and spoke his instructions.

"Remember, no harm must come to the king!" Captain Newsome looked at the Duchesses personal guards and they gave each other a knowing look.

Suddenly a gust of flames erupted from the ground and the men faltered back. Captain Newsome was lifted into the air by a hand made of fire. Nikolai stepped closer to him and spoke while the rest of the platoon, including Markus, hid behind the rocks.

"Good evening, Captain," he began, "what are you doing on my isle?"

"I-I was sent to look for Princess Stephanie!" he replied bitterly.

"By whom?"

"Prince Markus and the Duchess of Netabathe!"

"Oh, of course! Then tell me: why didn't Prince Markus and the Duchess come themselves… since they care _so much?_"

"_I _came!" Prince Markus fired an arrow from his crossbow, but it burned up before it had the chance to pierce skin. Nikolai threw the captain back at Markus and both trembled at the sight of Nikolai. He was now floating in the air, on wings of blaze with flames coming out of every seam in his suit of armor. "Never underestimate the _power_ of heat… and _flame!_"

The knights charged at their former king, hoping to bring him down. But each result was more humiliating than the last. One knight ran to him by himself, stopping just a few feet in front of the king. He was lucky enough to knock every fire-bolt away from him, making him incredibly cocky.

"Is that all you _got_?" he mocked before looking down at his metal-covered feet, "Oh… you got _that too_?" With a swipe of his hand, Nikolai used the liquid metal to fling the knight aside.

Another knight managed to throw a net over Nikolai, causing him to struggle while the knight laughed at his expense. Unfortunately, Nikolai proved to be stronger than he looked and tore the net apart with bare hands. Then he stormed over to the knight, flared brightly, and roared in anger. The knight ran off, screaming.

Another knight managed to get close enough to punch Nikolai in the jaw. Nikolai didn't even fall, he simply wiped away the blood from his mouth and looked at the whimpering knight. "_My_ turn." he chuckled before igniting his fist and sending the knight soaring away.

Now Captain Newsome himself charged. His sword was unsheathed, he screamed in fury, and brought the sword down. He faced Nikolai who had blocked the blow with his own sword. Each blow came close to skin, but neither of the two were capable of hitting each other. Finally, Nikolai channeled his power through his sword and melted Newsome's.

"You know," Nikolai began, "there is _nothing_ more _pathetic_ than a captain of the guards without a sword." Nikolai then stomped on the ground, causing a flaming chunk of hard sand to come up. He punched it, and sent Newsome flying back.

The remaining six guards charged all at once, hoping to over-power him. They brought down their battle axes on Nikolai, who ducked down to let his armor take the blow. Yet he would not go down, the knights continued to push but were unsuccessful. At last, Nikolai sprang up and sent the knights tumbling back with a wave of heat. Nikolai looked at the pitiful soldiers and laughed in triumph.

"Do you people not realize it yet?" he bellowed at the fallen troops, "When I left Brooklan, I was but a learner… now _I_ _am _the Flame King! _Man _gave you your weapons, _God_ gave me mine!"

"King Nikolai, _please!_" Nikolai looked at the voice who had called him.

"_You_? You're that _prince_, right?"

"Yes," Markus began, trying to keep calm, "please, your majesty, don't let them turn you into the monster they claim you are!"

Nikolai thought about those words for a moment, but with a sudden pain in the head, his world went black.

* * *

With the worst headache he every remembered having, Nikolai awoke in a prison cell. Fear grew in his stomach, he was imprisoned again! He tried to rush to the door, but he was tugged back. He looked to see... chains! Chains wrapped around his arms so tight that he couldn't move a finger! And worse yet, he felt a splash of cold water on his face, just like when he was a boy! He looked at the prison door and saw two people in Brooklanian garb, Captain Newsome and Peyton.

"You know Private Ancelot," the cruel captain chuckled, "there is _nothing_ more _pathetic_ than a flame-retarded demon!" he laughed harshly as he walked away, leaving Peyton with the king she loved.

How had it come to this? She loved Nikolai more than anything, but now he was facing possible death. She thought that perhaps she could persuade him, where others could not.

"Nikolai…" she began softly, "If you could just make the fire walls go away, I'm sure everyone would hear you out." Nikolai looked out the window and saw the walls everyone had been telling him about, then painfully back at her.

"I don't even know if I _can_, Peyton. _Making_ fire is easy, I've never made it _go away_."

Peyton sighed and walked away. Nikolai was heartbroken. He had just lost the last person he could trust. Well, he wasn't going to just stay there! He would escape, build a new kingdom, bigger, better, shinier! He focused on his hands and increased their inner temperature. Sure enough, steam began to rise from the chains.

Meanwhile, Jon, Stephanie, Sasha, and Lucy were getting closer to Jon's love experts.

* * *

**Next: Fixer Upper!**

**Notable sources of references include: deleted scenes from Frozen, Star Wars, Big Hero 6, Quest for Camelot, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Godzilla, Flash: Rogues' Revenge, and Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End. If you want to know how the song goes, you can look up 'Life's Too Short with deleted scenes' on YouTube! Thanks again to Flautist4ever for her support and reviews! Again, I recommend her story! I just hope she forgives me for including a reference from her shtick. See ya later, alligators!**


	6. Fixer Upper!

**I'm glad to see that there are people who like this story! Fair warning, this song will be a LOT like the one in the movie (with a few alterations). WARNING: MILD ADULT HUMOR IN UPCOMING LYRICS!**

**Chapter 6: Fixer Upper!**

* * *

To say that Stephanie wasn't feeling well would be an understatement. She was feeling _terrible._ She drooped more and more with every step, she was perspiring on every part of her body, and her chest was flushed with an intense heated feeling. Jon could see how troubled she was, and he felt helpless. Fortunately, the group came upon a watery part of the forest they were traveling through.

"Here," he motioned to her, "this'll cool you off." He led her to a small pool and she rubbed the cool water on her face, arms, and legs.

"That's better…" she said, and they continued on. Jon began to show discomfort as he continued to talk to Stephanie.

"Now… about my friends… I _call_ them 'friends' but, they're more like _family_. See, when I was a kid and all I had was Sasha, they sorta took us in."

"They did?" Stephanie asked, thinking that was the sweetest thing she had ever heard.

"I don't want to scare you," he went on nervously, "they can be kinda… rude, and… inappropriate… and loud… I mean like, really, _really loud._ Also judgmental, and pushy, and heavy, and-"

"Jon," She cut in reassuringly, "they sound _wonderful_. I can't wait to meet them."

"Alright," he spread out his arms showing a large grouping of willow trees and bushes but there didn't seem to be any people, "meet my family!" Jon and Sasha began to walk up to each and every individual tree and give a small greeting to each, all while Stephanie and Lucy looked mortified and confused at the same time.

"He's _craaaaazaaaaaay!_" Lucy whispered to Stephanie, "I'll distract him while you run!" The fiery puppy walked up to a bush and pretended to interact with it while also talking to Stephanie. "HI, SASHA'S FAMILY! IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU! Because I love you, Stephanie, I _insist_ that you run. I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU'RE LOVE EXPERTS! OOH! Why aren't you _running?!_"

At last, Stephanie took Lucy's words seriously and began to walk away. But to her surprise, the trees and bushes began to uproot and move towards the tall blacksmith. Their branches took the shape of arms, their trunks became legs, their leaves and flora resembled hair, and finally, facial patterns appeared, and they looked rather happy!

"Jonny's home!" they all cheered and crowded Jon while he tried to talk.

"It's nice to see you all, but we have a problem," he managed, "where's Mamica?"

"She's napping," one of the bushes answered, "but look: I have knots!"

"I grew twigs!" another cut in. The children began to playfully bombard Jon with evidence that they were growing up before the princess finally spoke over her excitement.

"Nymphs… they're nymphs!" all eyes landed on Stephanie and paused. Then suddenly, a female nymph burst into hysterical joy, "AND HE'S BROUGHT A GIRL!" soon all of the other nymphs cheered and brought her closer to Jon. The same nymph began to examine her as though she were cattle at an auction, "Let me look at her: ooh, bright eyes, clean nose, strong teeth! Yes! Yes! She's _perfect_ for our Jonny!" at that notion, Stephanie tried to explain while hiding her blushing cheeks.

"Oh, no! No! I'm not- I mean- we aren't- you see- it isn't like that!"

"Then what _is it like_, dear? Why're you holding back from such a _man?!_" she asked inquisitively and everyone else began to join in, while unwittingly embarrassing Jon.

_Is it the clumpy way_ _he walks_

_Or the grumpy way he talks_

_Or the odd sharp shaped shoes on his feet?_

"Wait, what?" Jon asked.

_And although he washes well_

_He always has a smelly smell_

_But you'll never met a boy_

_Who's as sensitive and sweet!_

"That's nice," Stephanie cut in, "But-" the nymphs ignored her and began to dance around.

_So, he's a bit of a fixer upper_

_So, he's got a couple of flaws_

_But his peculiar brain_

_And dislike of rain_

_Are not above nature's laws_

_So, he's a bit of a fixer upper,_

_But this we're certain of_

_You can fix this fixer upper with a little bit of love!_

"This is not about me! Stephanie's in trouble! We have a real problem here!" Jon cut in. "I'll say," the nymph continued, "So tell me, dear:"

_Is it the way that he runs scared_

_Or that he's socially impaired_

_Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?_

"I did not need to know that." Stephanie blushed.

_Are you holding back your fondness_

_Due to his un-manly blondness_

_Or that covers up his honest goods?_

_So, he's a bit of a fixer upper,_

_But we know what to do,_

_The way to fix this fixer upper_

_Is to fix him up with you!_

The female nymphs took Stephanie while the male nymphs prepared to primp up Jon. Frustrated, Jon yelled out, "Stop it, stop it, stop it, ENOUGH! She's already engaged to _someone else, okay?!"_ The male nymphs looked at him with a surprised expression, then formed a huddle.

_So, she's a bit of a fixer upper_

_That's a minor thing_

_Her so-called engagement_

_Is a flex arrangement_

_And by the way, I don't see a ring!_

The nymphs covered Jon with a suit and crown made of twigs and leaves, much to the blacksmith's chagrin.

_So, she's a bit of a fixer upper_

_So, she's got a light head_

_Get the fiancé out of the way_

_And you'll get her in bed!_

Meanwhile, Stephanie was having a less embarrassing time as the female nymphs covered her tarnished clothes with a grass skirt and twig crown of her own.

_We're not asking you to change him_

'_Cause people don't really change_

_All we're saying is love's the force_

_That's magical and strange_

_Men can make bad choices_

_When they're mad, or scared, or stressed_

_But throw a little love their way_

_And you'll bring out the best_

Finally, Jon and Stephanie were led under a flourished gazebo where they both actually thought each other looked good in their grass clothing.

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper_

_But that's what life's about_

_Father!_

_Mother!_

_Sister!_

_Brother!_

_We need each other_

_To root us down_

_And round us out!_

_Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper_

_But when push comes to shove_

Lucy slid in and began to join in the singing, while apparently having the time of her life.

_The only fixer upper fixer_

_That can fix a fixer upper is_

_True! True!_

_True! True! True love!_

_Love! Love!_

_Love! Love!_

_Truuuuuuuuuue!_

The nymph in the gazebo held up a rock with a few leaves on it to act as a makeshift Bible and began to speak, "Do you, Stephanie, take Jon to be your lawfully wedded-"

"Wait, what?" Stephanie came back to her senses, realizing the fun was over.

"You're getting _married_." The priest nymph said. Stephanie collapsed, her pain had finally overwhelmed her. Jon held her in her arms as an elderly nymph approached them.

"Mamica, thank God!" Jon handed Stephanie over to the old widow tree, "Can you help her?"

"Oh, no," Mamica looked Stephanie in the eyes, "Stephanie, there is a _fire_ burning in your heart! If it is not extinguished, your heart and body will turn to coal." Stephanie, Jon, and everyone else were taken aback by the magical tree's words.

"But, you can heal her, right?" Jon asked desperately.

"I cannot," the nymph said disappointed, "I'm _sorry_, Jonathan. If it were any _other_ part of her body that would be _easy_ but… only an act of _true love_ can heal a blackened heart."

Jon realized what that meant, he called Sasha to him and helped Stephanie get comfortable.

"Come on, Lucy!" he called, "we have to get her to Markus!"

"Alright!" the flame dog jumped onto the sled wolf's back, "Let's go kiss Markus!... who _is_ this Markus?"

* * *

Later, Jon held Stephanie tightly to his body as Sasha ran across the town. Citizens could have sworn they saw the princess if they weren't suffering from the extreme heat. Lucy fell off of Sasha, yet no one noticed as she hollered at Jon that she'd meet them back at the castle. At last, Jon was at the gates to the castle, he handed Stephanie to the guards, instructed them to get her to Prince Markus, then solemnly left her to her own fate.

Inside, Stephanie was greeted by Markus. He led her to her room and laid her on the bed. She _knew_ he was the one, just when she needed him, he is here, saving her life! She explained what happened as best she could before she got to recent events.

"I thought you said Nikolai would never hurt you?" Markus asked.

"I was wrong," Stephanie continued, "I see now that he _is_ a monster. I should have known after how he treated _you_. Because now, only an act of true love can help me."

"A true love's kiss!" Markus exclaimed. Stephanie closed her eyes and waited for Markus to press his lips against hers. But instead, she felt his hand lightly pat on her cheek as he gave a throaty chuckle.

"Oh, Stephanie," he mused, "If _only_ someone loved you."

Stephanie opened her eyes. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. How could he have said such a thing? "You said _you_ did."

"Oh, I've said a lot of things," he began, "as _fifteenth_ in line to the throne, I knew I didn't stand a chance of becoming King of the Eastern Dunes. I mean, all _fourteen_ of my sisters dying while _I_ live would _most likely_ raise suspicion. So, I figured that I would have to _marry_ into it somewhere else." He pushed Stephanie off of the bed, making her yelp in pain. "As heir to the throne, _Nikolai_ was the first choice, but then at the party I saw how he drooled over that private, so, I'd get nowhere with him. But _you?_ You were so desperate for love, you were willing to get married just like _that!_ After our wedding, I'd have to stage a little accident for Nikolai. But he doomed himself, and you were stupid enough to go after him. Now all that's left is for me to _kill _Nikolai, and make the fires go away."

Anger flooded Stephanie's heart. This must be what Nikolai felt when she yelled at him at the ball and when she tried to make him put the gloves back on… this was betrayal. "Nikolai was _right_ about you. You're no match for him."

"No," Markus laughed, "_you're_ no match for him." Stephanie saw Markus leave. And when she was certain that he was gone, she allowed herself to cry.

In the grand dining room, Markus approached a chair and began to weep. The Duchess of Netabathe and Captain Newsome approached Markus and listened as he explained that after giving each other their vows, Stephanie died in Markus' arms. He declared Nikolai a murderer and sentenced him to death. Peyton overheard all of this.

As Brooklan's royal guard and the prince made their way to Nikolai's cell, Peyton was forced to follow. She cried knowing what would soon follow, she would be forced to watch her true love be killed. But to the group's astonishment, the cell's wall was burst open and melted chains lay on the floor. Markus instructed Newsome to take the guards and go look in one direction, while he went another. Newsome had the guards disperse, but Peyton followed the captain.

* * *

On the road back to the isle, Sasha stopped Jon.

"What?" he asked. Sasha snarled furiously in a vain attempt to communicate. "You know I don't understand you when you talk like that." Sasha bit the scruff of Jon's coat and flung him to the ground. Then pointed towards the castle. "No!" he snapped, "We're not going back! Look, she's with her _true love_." Sasha could only give him a look of pure annoyance. Jon was about to move forward when he noticed that the flames were growing dangerously bigger. Only a single thought came into his mind: Stephanie needs help. He jumped on Sasha's back and they raced to the kingdom.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Stephanie's room, a small hole began to burn through the door. Finally, Lucy had made her way inside. She was shocked to see Stephanie in so much pain, fortunately, she noticed the bathroom. She ran inside and turned the cold water faucet all the way on. Stephanie warned the puppy to get away from the tub, but the bon fire dog just looked at the water lovingly.

"Wow," she breathed, "so _this_ is water. I love it." She brought Stephanie to the tub and the princess began to pat water on her face to break her fever.

"So, where's Markus?" Lucy asked, "What happened to your kiss?"

"I was wrong about him." Stephanie whimpered, "Please, Lucy, you can't stay here, the water will extinguish you." But the dog wouldn't listen.

"I am _not_ leaving this spot until we find another act of true love to save you!" suddenly, a splash of water dropped onto Lucy's arm and made a sizzling noise. "Do you have any ideas?" she asked desperately.

"No…" Stephanie admitted, "Nikolai was _right_, I don't even know what love _is_." Lucy placed a paw on Stephanie's shoulder and began to soothingly comfort her.

"That's okay," she started, "_I do_. Love is… well, it's when you put other people's needs before _yours_. Even if it _hurts_ you. Like, how Nikolai shut himself away from the world for thirteen years to keep you safe. Or, how… like, how Jon brought you back to Markus and left forever."

Stephanie stopped crying and looked at the dog confused, "Jon… _loves _me?"

"Wow, you really _don't _know anything about love." Suddenly a gust of blazing wind burst the window open. Lucy rushed to shut it, when she noticed something in the distance. "Stephanie! It's Jon and Sasha! They're headed back this way!"

"They are?" Stephanie asked with shock and joy.

"Wow, he's _really_ moving fast," Lucy continued, "I guess I was wrong. Looks like Jon _doesn't_ love you enough to leave you behind."

Stephanie completely ignored Lucy's words and tried to get up. Lucy ran over to Stephanie and tried to make her stay by the bath.

"I need to get to Jon." Stephanie explained.

"Why?" Lucy asked before Stephanie raised her eyebrows. "Oh! I know _why!_ There's your act of true love _right there!_ C'mon!" With that, the princess and flame dog made their way outside the castle to the path to the beach. Unfortunately, a horrible blaze storm was swirling around everything and everyone. Lucy was blown into the storm but demanded that Stephanie move on.

Meanwhile, Nikolai struggled to get back to the isle.

* * *

**Up next: The End!**


	7. Yes, I Wanna Build a Bon Fire!

**I'll be honest, I didn't think that I'd ever get this far with this story, but I am glad that I did! I would like to thank Flautist4ever for her support! I love her story, she's an awesome writer and I am glad to have her as a friend. BTW, there will be references from Avatar: the Last Air Bender, Robin Hood, Jim Carrey, and a bunch more stuff, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Yes, I Want to Build a Bon Fire!**

* * *

Captain Newsome had sent out his platoon in every direction. Finally, he was going to _kill _the brat king. Ever since he knew Nikolai Kempbell, he held resentment towards the Catholic boy. He saw him as a weak and foolish Jesus freak who cared too much about peace and the Ten Commandments. He believed that Brooklan needed power, not faith. Brooklan should be _taking _what it wants, whenever it wants, from whomever it wants. And they would _kill_ whoever stood in their way. Now, he would kill Nikolai and use his powerful influence to protect Brooklan properly.

"Troops," he shouted, "it is time to execute the mad King Nikolai! We will find him, we will _kill_ him, and then we will wage war on all of Brooklan's enemies!"

At last, Peyton spoke up, "NO! Don't you see? He is only trying to incriminate Nikolai! We are a kingdom of the Church, we believe in fair trials not witch hunts!"

"Shut up, Ancelot!" the captain bellowed, "you do not _dare_ disobey your commanding officer! Traitors to Brooklan's authority must die!"

"'Traitor's to Brooklan's authority?' I'm _defending_ Brooklan from treason, the only authority in Brooklan is King Nikolai! LONG LIVE KING NIKOLAI!" By this time, the other troops began to see the truth in Peyton's words. The captain _was _acting as though he cared more for violence and power than what was best for Brooklan. And she was also right about the ways of justice, Nikolai was entitled to a fair trial before execution, maybe he could _fix _the problem, Captain Newsome wouldn't give him a chance! Their eyes were opened to the truth, and to show this, they repeated the private's noble words, "LONG LIVE KING NIKOLAI!"

"ENOUGH!" Newsome's cries rang out, "_I_ am the captain! _I_ give the orders! And _I _say 'king' Nikolai _dies!_ Obey me! Obey!" By this time, the soldiers had had enough. They all pinned the hysterical captain to the ground and Peyton walked over to him to look him square in the eyes.

"_How?_" he asked, "I had you under my thumb. All of you. How did you turn them against me so easily after _three years_ of scaring you into submission?"

"You miscalculated," Peyton answered, "I _fear _you… _less than_ I _love Nikolai_." With that, Peyton rammed Newsome's head with the hilt of her sword. "Now, everyone! Find Nikolai, and we'll bring him to justice the _right_ way!"

Meanwhile, Sasha ran quickly as Jon held tightly to her back. He had to get to Stephanie, he _had_ to make sure that she was okay. But obstacles constantly arose as they got closer to the beach. The ships that were behind the walls of fire began to rock towards the walls, catching on fire themselves. Even worse, they broke through the walls, and a ship was heading straight for them. Sasha acted quickly, biting the scruff of Jon's shirt, she flung him out of the way as the ship crashed into the path.

"SASHA!" Jon sadly looked at the wreckage of the burning ship. He prayed that he was wrong, he couldn't have lost his oldest friend. Suddenly, he heard a bark. He moved to were the ship's hull had caught on the ground. Sasha had managed to move back in time to avoid getting hurt. "Good girl." He said motioning for her to stay safe as he went off to look for Stephanie in the raging blaze storm.

* * *

As Nikolai approached the beach, he was horrified to see the atrocious storm he had created. But he couldn't do anything, he had to get away, he needed to be safe. He would go back to the isle, build a new castle, set up a higher defense, and be safe. But to his dismay, Prince Markus had found him.

"Nikolai!" He called, "you can't just run from this!"

"Leave me alone!" Nikolai bellowed in hopes to frighten him back, "and stay away from my sister!"

"Your sister?" the prince asked with a saddened expression. Nikolai noticed this and calmed down enough to listen, but he didn't like what he was hearing. "She came to me. She said you blackened her heart. I tried to save her but it was too late! Her hair turned black, her skin became coal! Your sister is _dead!_ Because of _you!_"

Nikolai's soul shattered. He killed his sister? No… that _couldn't be!_ He _loved_ his sister. He didn't want to hurt her, how could she be dead? His knees felt weak, he clutched his chest, and tears ran down his face. Nikolai was dead inside. He could never be forgiven for this. He fell to his knees and let out a cry of pain and anguish, blowing the blaze storm away.

Stephanie stumbled on the beach, her hands were turning into black coal and her fever was worse than ever before. To her relief, Jon's silhouette appeared in the distance. He must have seen her, because he was now running closer to her, she was saved. Yet her concerns shifted to the sound of a sword unsheathed. Nikolai was kneeling on the ground as Markus approached behind his back. "Nikolai?" she whimpered. As Markus raised the sword above his head, Stephanie suddenly felt a greater fear. With her last remaining strength, she dashed in front of Nikolai and completely transformed into coal. Markus' sword shattered and the hilt smacked him in the jaw, sending him flying back.

The citizens of Brooklan, including the High Priest, the Duchess of Netabathe, and the entire counsel of Brooklan, approached the beach and saw Nikolai kneeling down behind Stephanie's lifeless body. They had no idea what was happening. However, the Duchess tried to take advantage of this, "Look! King Nikolai has turned Princess Stephanie into coal!" But to everyone's surprise, Nikolai looked with shock at the Duchess' statement. He looked behind him and cried out in pain.

"STEPHANIE!" he got up and cupped her face in his hands, "No… Stephanie, no… please, please, come back…" His eyes were now flooded with tears as he hugged the lifeless body of his little sister. Peyton, Jon, Sasha, and Lucy finally caught up and saw the sadness in the king's eyes. They kept their distance to let the king have one final moment alone with Stephanie. Nikolai remembered something Stephanie had always asked him as children, he decided to finally answer her.

_Yes, I wanna build a bon fire_

_Sorry it took so long_

_I didn't know I needed you_

_I really do_

_And now you're gone_

_Please, just ask me once more_

_Just one more time_

_I promise I'll open the door_

_Yes, I wanna build a bon fire._

The crowd on the beach stood saddened by Nikolai's expression of love to his sister. Yet they all gasped as they saw what happened next. Stephanie's body began to shed the coal, she was coming back to life. Nikolai looked up and smiled with joy.

"Stephanie!?" he hugged his sister and she hugged him back, "after everything you said, everything I did… you sacrificed yourself for _me?"_

"I _love_ you." Stephanie pulled away as Lucy gasped and realized why she was alive.

"An act of _true love_ will heal a blackened heart!" Nikolai looked at the flame puppy and pondered her statement.

"Love will heal… _love will heal_," he glowed with realization. He saw Peyton standing behind Stephanie and made his way to her. "Peyton, I _love _you. I love you more than _life itself!"_

Peyton looked at Nikolai and blushed brightly at his statement, "I… I love you, too."

They passionately kissed. After years of hiding their true feelings, they had declared their love for each other. Suddenly, Nikolai rose into the air and glowed brightly. Stephanie, Peyton, Jon, Sasha, Lucy, and the crowd watched in awe as Nikolai's armor glowed a bright red. The walls of flame, the ashes, every fire that caused harm was being absorbed into Nikolai. Finally, he raised both of his hands and sent the fire into the sky, causing a cloud burst to occur and give Brooklan a long-awaited rain pour. Nikolai lowered back to the ground and Stephanie gave him a nudge on his arm.

"I knew you could do it." She said happily.

"Hands down," Lucy said as the rain came down, slowly extinguishing her, "this is the _best day of my life_… and quite possibly the _last_."

"Oh, Lucy! Hang on there, sweetie!" Nikolai reassembled Lucy and formed a metal frame around the dog. She now had her own personal hearth! But the happiness quickly came to an end.

"Well, King Nikolai," the Head Priest came forward, arms crossed, "I believe an explanation is in order?" Peyton and Stephanie stepped forward to defend Nikolai, but he rushed in front of them and stood in front of the Priest. He could not deny that he needed to pay for his actions.

"Not an explanation, Father," he began with high respect, "more of a confession of sins. I hurt my sister, twice, isolated myself from my love, and risked harming Brooklan. And now, I have but one thing to say… I'm… _sorry_." Nikolai hung his head and raised his hands, but to his surprise the Priest motioned for him to stand up. "Aren't you going to take away my birthright? Excommunicate me from the Church? Lock me in prison and throw away the key?"

"You heard him, Priest!" Captain Newsome stormed up to the king and Priest, "he admitted it!"

"Yes, I heard him, Captain Newsome," the Priest said with a smile, "he said… he was _sorry_. Besides, he fixed everything just as Princess Stephanie said he would. I see no reason to strip him of his royalty." The crowd cheered for Nikolai. Stephanie hugged her brother as their respective lovers looked at them with joy.

* * *

The next day, ships were leaving Brooklan after finishing their business. There _were_ those who caused trouble. Prince Markus was struggling against the guards who led him the ship's on-board prison cell. In a burst of anger, he broke free of their hold and attempted to escape. Fortunately, Nikolai stopped him with his sword to the traitorous prince's neck.

"Tell me," Nikolai began as Peyton stood behind him, "you plot to take over my thrown, attempt to kill my sister, and you thought that I would let you get _away_? I am a servant of God, and _you_ will face justice for your sins."

Markus was enraged, "You call yourself a man of God? This is blasphemy! This is madness!"

Nikolai lowered his sword and looked at Peyton. She nodded her head, giving her blessing for him to distribute punishment. "_Madness?_" he questioned as Markus looked worried. Nikolai gripped his sword, clenched his fist, and yell in righteous fury, "THIS! IS! BROOKLAN!" and gave the evil prince a swift flaming kick into the prison cell. He walked with Peyton over to the captain of the ship. "Make sure that when you return this rapscallion to his country, you inform his _fourteen big sisters_ of his behavior." The captain agreed and Nikolai and Peyton moved on to their next deportee.

"This is outrageous!" the Duchess yelled, "I am a victim of fear! I have been traumatized! Ow, my neck hurts! Is there a doctor I could see? No? I DEMAND TO SEE THE KING!"

"That's _Flame_ King to _you_," Nikolai approached her with a scroll, "and I'm _glad_ I can still read this to you _personally_. Ahem, 'due to the acts of _treason, propaganda, prejudice, and attempted assassination_ against the Flame King Nikolai Kempbell orchestrated by the Duchess, Brooklan shall _henceforth_ and _forevermore_ do _no_ business of any _sort_… with 'Need-a-Bath.'" The Duchess burst into tears as she was carried away.

Meanwhile, Stephanie led Jon down the streets. Finally, she removed his blind fold and revealed a beautiful new sled with a bag of gold in the front seat. He stood shocked, "Are you serious?"

"Yes!" Stephanie squealed, "I owe you a sled and bag of gold! And it's the latest model."

"No, I can't accept this!"

"You _have_ to! No returns, no exchanges, king's orders. He has named you the official Brooklan Head Blacksmith and Glassmaker."

"What? There's no such thing."

"Well then, there is _now_. It even has a cup holder! Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding? I _love _it!" he picked her up and spun her around gleefully. "I could _kiss_ you! Uh, I mean… I'd like to, may I, I mean, may we, wait, what?" She kissed him on the cheek and giggled playfully.

"We _may_." And they shared a passionate kiss. Lucy scooted up to the couple in her mobile hearth excitedly.

"C'mon! Nikolai says he has an important announcement to make!" they all rushed to the courtyard of the castle and joined Nikolai and Peyton on the podium.

"People of Brooklan! Captain Newsome is currently in prison, paying for his crimes against the royal family. So, for her bravery, kindness, and chivalry, I hereby promote Peyton L. Ancelot to Captain of the Guards!" the crowd cheered as Nikolai placed Newsome's badge on Peyton's breastplate. He knighted her with his sword and asked her to stand. "And now, with _that_ out of the way," he kneeled, took her hand, and held up his other hand. Precious gold in his palm formed a circle and gripped a diamond at the top, "Peyton, my love, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Nikolai," she gasped, "I thought you'd _never_ ask me!" Stephanie slapped Nikolai on the back and raised her arms in annoyance.

"Don't give me that look," Nikolai laughed at his sister, "I've known her _my entire life!_" He turned back to Peyton as the crowd cheered. Making their way into the castle, the newly engaged couple began to make plans.

"Will the ceremony be _here_, Nikolai?"

"Of course! And for our honeymoon, England, France, and Spain!"

"Oh, my!"

"And is it okay that I would like to have _two_ children?"

"Two? Oh, _three_ at least!"

Stephanie looked with joy as her brother could finally be happy with Peyton.

Later that night, the kingdom gathered around Nikolai as the guards set up torches, hearths, and sand all over the courtyard. "Are you ready?" he asked. The crowd cheered on their king as he magically set fire to the torches and hearths, sent illuminating fire-bolts into the air, and fused the sand into a slippery glass surface. The citizens gleefully enjoyed sliding around on the glass. Nikolai left Peyton's side as he noticed Stephanie stumble towards him.

"I like the open gates." She said.

"We are _never_ closing them again." Nikolai went back to Peyton and they began to dance and sing as the royal band played joyful and dramatic music to fit Nikolai's commitment.

**I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun**

_I'll be your fifty thousand clapping like one_

_**And we feel alright, and we feel alright**_

'_**Cause we'll work it out**_

_**Yeah, we'll work it out**_

**I'll be doing this if you ever doubt**

'**Til the love runs out**

'**Til the love runs out**

**I've got my mind made up**

**And I can't let go**

**I'm killing every second**

'**Til it sees my soul**

_Whoa, I'll be running_

_Whoa, I'll be running_

'_Til the love runs out_

'_Til the love runs out_

**And we'll start a fire**

**And we'll shut it down**

'**Til the love runs out**

**Whoa, we all want the same thing**

**Whoa, we all run for something**

_**Oh, for God**_

_**For fate**_

_**For love**_

_**For hate**_

_**For gold**_

_**For rust**_

_**For diamonds**_

_**For dust**_

**I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun**

_**I'll be the bright and black that's making you run!**_

_**I've got my mind made up**_

_**And I can't let go**_

_**We're killing every second**_

'_**Til it sees our souls**_

_**Whoa, we'll be running**_

_**Whoa, we'll be running!**_

'_**Til the love runs out**_

'_**Til the love runs out**_

'_**Til the love runs out!**_

* * *

Meanwhile, a shadowy figure looked on from the isle. "So, the Flame King has arrived…" he looked at a strange scroll and a red, sun-shaped spot glowed brightly next to a blue, snow flake-shaped spot, which glowed just as bright. "Two down… _four_ to go."

**THE END?**


End file.
